Le pourquoi du comment!
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Ou pourquoi Yôichi Hiruma se balade avec des armes ! Pour savoir pourquoi, il faut retourner dans le passé 10 ans auparavant, ou il va rencontrer Meedel-Way! Je sais pas quoi dire comme résumer. Breeef ...


_**Le Pourquoi du Comment  
**__Où Pourquoi Yōichi Hiruma se balade avec des armes !_

_Ma correctrice adoré est revenu! Donc voici mon petit O.S corrigé!_

_Eyeshield 21 est à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Quant à Dgrayman, il est à Katsura Hoshino.  
Mais par contre, pas touche à Meedel-Way ! C'est mon personnage, moi qui l'ai créé !_

* * *

Un matin notre petit Hiruma s'en allait à l'école.  
Petit ? Vous me demanderez pourquoi. Parce que pas plus haut que trois pommes, Hiruma, sept ans, marchait vers ce bâtiment qu'il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, rebaptisé _Enfer_.

Mais en cours de route sans savoir pourquoi, il tomba dans un trou. Qui n'était pas là deux secondes avant ! Puis là, horreur ! Notre petit démon voit devant lui une sorte de grosse machine avec des canons à profusion de tous les côtés pointés vers lui. La machine avait la forme d'une sphère mal dégrossie et en son centre un visage avec un pentacle renversé sur son front. L'engin allait faire feu quand un cri retenti.

-Kamakka* !

Une immense faux rouge trancha en deux la machine qui explosa. À la place de l'engin se trouvait maintenant une jeune fille à la crinière rouge, jamais coiffée, avec pour vêtement un short noir court à la ceinture rouge, un haut noir de maillot de bains(?) trop petit, qui ne couvrait que ce qui devait être couvert sur la poitrine d'une jeune fille. Elle avait des bottes, noires elles aussi, qui montaient jusqu'au-dessus des genoux avec des talons rouges qui égaleraient des échasses.

Elle s'avança vers Hiruma et lui demanda si ça allait, s'il était blessé et d'où il venait.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! Fiche-moi la paix !

-T'es mal poli, dis-donc ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait remercier les personnes qui te sauvent ?

En disant tout cela, la fille avait suivi notre petit démon qui avait fait demi-tour et qui cherchait comment rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr la pipelette qui lui tenait compagnie contre son gré le suivait. Et parlait. Et parlait encore et encore.

-Mais tu vas te taire ?! Cria Hiruma en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui le suivait.

-Non. Je ne me tairais que quand tu auras répondu à mes questions: Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

Hiruma cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire. Car biens sur il n'avait pas répondu et s'était détourné, et la rouquine avait continué son monologue encore plus chiant.

-Bon, d'accord ! Hiruma Yōichi, je viens de Tokyo !

-T'es poli quand tu veux. Je suis Meedel-Way Cross, originaire du Québec !

-M'en fiche !

-Oui, oui bon ! Maintenant que j'ai mes réponses, je te ramène !

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille dénommée Meedel-Way prit Hiruma dans ses bras et l'installa sur ces épaules avant de continuer à marcher mais en bifurquant de droite à gauche entre les décombres.

-Mais tu vas me poser, oui !

-Nan ! Rit Meedel-Way.

-Tu m'énerves ! Je peux marcher alors repo- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ?!

-Parce que nous sommes arrivés !

Devant Meedel-Way se trouvait un trou dans le sol. En travers du trou on pouvait voir la rue ou Hiruma se tenais le matin même.

-T'as plus qu'à tomber dans le trou pour rentrer et- …

Hiruma ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase car il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et sauta dans le trou. Chez lui de l'autre côté du trou Hiruma put voir la jeune fille lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre quelques personnes qui apparemment l'attendaient. Un vieux monsieur aux cheveux blancs avec, lui aussi, un pentacle renversé sur le visage. Le vieil homme devait péter la forme car il faisait le pitre avec un rouquin borgne sous les yeux amusés d'une fille, coiffée elle au moins, avec des couettes.

Hiruma se détourna de la scène et partit vers ce bâtiment qu'il n'allait pas renommer _Enfer_. Car l'Enfer, il l'avait rencontré, en la personne de Meedel-Way! Celle-là, Hiruma se promit de ne pas l'oublié. Et juste au cas où il la croiserait à nouveau, il s'équipa d'armes afin de la faire taire.

* * *

_*Kamakka vient d'une contraction des mots Kama et Makka / Faux et Rouge en japonais, que j'ai fait._

_J'ai fait un dessin pour illustrer l'O.S. ( Enlever les espaces entre le http: , les slash et amethy... ) :_

_ 3159679198-Mimiche-pipelette . html_

_Si cela tente quelqu'un d'aller le voir . . ._


End file.
